yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Sue
Mary Jaqueline Kaitlyn Liliac Sue is a Joke OC owned by LlamacornsXD. Someone help me make her more sueish Appearance She is very beautiful. She has hair that can change to any color and style. She doesn't want anyone to be jealous, so she keeps it long (up to her butt) and light pink Her eyes are the same as her hair. She keeps it purple She has pale skin because she can look pretty with no tan and no makeup because she's already freaking adorable Powers # She's immortal (never dies). # She can transform into anything she wants. # She can seduce anyone to fall in love with her. # She can fly. # She can do exorcist type shit. # She can become invisible. # Healing. # Telekinesis. # Every power there is. # She only uses her goddesslike powers when she wants to. Personality She is a social butterfly, extremly nice, heroic, confident, her parents are richer than Bill Gates, Donald Trump, Musume Ronshaku and Megami Saikou put together. She is the smartest, funniest, coolest, most popular and kindest human in the universe. She can also be a rebel, cool, edgy and teenagerish. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' Mary Jaqueline Kaitlyn Liliac Sue, but call me Marie-san! * '''When is your birthday? ' 3/7/2000 * 'Your blood type? ' A+ * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Nope! * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' My mum, dad, older sister Emily, and me * 'What's your occupation? ' Student * 'Your favourite food? ' I like everything * 'Favourite animal? ' Kitty * 'Favourite subject? ' Everything * 'Dislike subject? ' None * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' No. They've all been thinking about me! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Of course! * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' Yes. The Everything club. It's unpredictable. It's a mix of all clubs! * 'What's your motto? ' "Be a voice, not an echo" * 'Your special skill? ' I have many. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' I have many. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Amazing. * 'Your forte? ' Everything! * 'Your shortcomings? ' Good things! * 'Places in your memories? ' I don't really know. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Green tea. * 'How good can you swim? ' I can swim better than Asu Rito and Michael Phelps put together! * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' Better than Asu Rito, The Flash and Usain Bolt put together. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' I have many hobbies. * 'Disliked food? ' None. I love every food! * 'Anything you want most currently? ' Nothing. I have it all! * 'Afraid of heights? ' Nope! * 'Dislike thunder? ' It's relaxing. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Sunny. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Mechanical. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' I eat bacon and eggs. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' No. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' Yes. I can play all of them very well. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Outdoor. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' No. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' 0.06 seconds. I teleport. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' Yes! Everybody in the universe is my friend! * 'Your favourite sports? ' All of them! * 'How good can you cook? ' Better than Amai Odayaka. * 'Favourite colours? ' Pink, blue and white. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' I easily forgive. * 'How tall are you? ' I can be up to 23854739852738627582345 feet tall, but I take place as a 6'0" girl. * 'Shoe size? ' 9. * 'Your dreams? ' I have accomplished them all. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' No. They all wanna marry me. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' I'm good with them. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' It's great! * 'Bed time? ' 10:00 PM. * 'Wake up time? '. 6:00 AM. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' I have the biggest bed ever! And it's so velvety. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Yes. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' No, I don't. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' I like both. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Both of them are. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I'm very lucky. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' I'm very lucky, so nothing happened! * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' They didn't tell us. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Lilac. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' "Be yourself." * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' I don't have one. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Flowers. * 'And summer? ' Sun. * 'What about fall? ' Apples. * 'And then the winter? ' Snow. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' Russia. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga. * 'What's your allowance? ' $7835623756475.00 per day. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "I love you so much!" * 'What are your hobbies? ' Everything. * 'Tell us your weight. ' 0 pounds! I can't gain weight. * 'What are you capable of? ' Everything. * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' A very cute silk sleep dress. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' They have asked me out 4325235 times. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Stop it from ending. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' Teleport to school, go to class, eat my bento, go to class, go to my club, teleport home. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' My lucky pink rabbit foot. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Japanese. * 'How do you commute to school? ' Teleport. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' I read. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' I get ready. * '''Where are you living right now? I live in Tokyo. I teleport to school, so it's easy! * 'What kind of place is it? ' A huge mansion. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' Everything! * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' None. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' OMG YES! * 'How's your eyesight? ' Really good. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' I love all. * 'What job do you have in school? ' Student and trying to stop that crazy Ayano girl from killing people! * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' I go to the Everything club. * 'How long do you study every day? ' 6 hours for extra good grades. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Tons want me to give advice because I have good advice, but I never need advice. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Oh, I draw, use my laptop, read and do sports. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' I don't need to be reincarnated! * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Nope! * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' A bento. * 'How many friends do you have? ' Alot more than anyone else. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' Nope. I just teleport. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' No. They're interested in me. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' I loved it! Trivia * She was born in USA. * She is faster than the flash and stronger than all the characters, animals and humans in the universe put together. * She is best friends with Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez. * She was originally tan, had blue eyeshadow, blue eyes, pink lipstick and brown hair, but Llama thought it looked too "simple" amd too much like Mackenzie Hollister so she changed it Gallery KawaiiMary.png|Mary's kawaii portrait Category:Heterosexual Category:Joke OCs Category:Mary Sues/Gary Stus Category:Social Hero Category:Everything Club Category:Students Category:Thrid Years Category:OCs Category:LlamacornsXD's Oc